Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by darksilver218
Summary: What happens when Torin ends up with a cat that's not really a cat?  rated M for a reason Finally Emi and Torin get some alone time!
1. Chapter 1

**Things are not always what they seem**

**Chapter 1**

_ I've been watching them for weeks now. (By them I mean him, the one with the white hair and searing green eyes.) Why can't I just do it already?_ I thought to myself as I stalked the edge of the forest to the Budapest fortress. I let out a sigh, which sounded more like a hiss since I'm in my feline form. Turning my back on the fortress I started to make my way back toward the town, but before I make it very far I was picked up by the one that I used to see flying around town. _I guess he lost his wings. I muse to myself._ "Where'd you come from little kitty? Legion would love to have a pet so long as she doesn't eat you." he says. _Oh shit! Either I just got my way in or this is going to end up really, really bad for me, wait what the hell is a Legion? That's not a name._ I think as the dark haired one cuddles me so I can't get away. Inside the fortress he calls for Legion, before whatever this Legion is comes to him,with a hard swallow to give myself just a bit of courage, I scratch his arm. He drops me and I take off running up the stairs._I'll be damned before I'm a pet...or a meal_. I think as I run into an empty room filled with monitors and computer stuff, a bed at the far end and a door that looks as if it leads to a bathroom. _Hmm...interesting, seems like they're pretty tight with security._ Hiding under the desk to the right watching quietly for the no longer winged one or Legion, taking in my surroundings.

Suddenly the door closes with a loud click. _Oh no, please, please tell me that..._ my thought dies as I see the white haired, green eyed gorgeous god sit at the other desk completely oblivious to my presence. Slowly I pad my way over to the side of his chair just watching him for a moment before sitting on my hunches and mewing softly to get his attention. He-he_ look at him maybe he'll want to keep me and not feed me to a Legion. _He looks down a me a slight startled expression across his face. "So this is where you ran off too. Huh kitty? I suppose I should give you to Legion since Aeron found you for her." he says. _Is he out of his freaking mind? There is no way I'm going to this Legion- I still have no idea what a Legion is._ Growling at his comment I jump into his lap, staring into his eyes intensely with my violet cat eyes, trying to making my point I'd rather to stay with him. Apparently he didn't get it cause he threw me off his lap. With a little yelp I land across the room. _It's a good thing cats always land on their feet. _I think sarcastically. "I'm sorry kitty" he says as he crouches down in front of me "but I can't touch anything without killing it." I tilt my head to the side trying to understand what he means by that. Before he can say anything else a knock sounds at his door. He straightens himself from his crouch, turning towards the monitor. The one he called Aeron is standing outside what I assume was this room. "Torin, have you seen the black cat running around through your monitors?" Aeron asks through the door that Torin- _his name is Torin how wonderful to finally know his name- _has cracked just a bit so they could speak but so I couldn't get out. "Yea Aeron I found the cat but there's been a small accident." Torin replies. _Accident what accident? _"Torin please tell me you didn't touch the cat. Legion was looking forward to keeping a pet." Aeron sighed softly. Torin shook his head, looking back over to where I was opening the door wider so Aeron could come in before he closed the door again. "I didn't touch the cat, the cat touched me. Jumped right into my lap it did. It's going to have to stay with me in case I contaminated it." Torin said to Aeron as he sat back into his chair. Feeling as though I did something very wrong I slunk under the bed on the far side of the room, trying my hardest to listen to the two males talk about me as if I wasn't even there and also try to figure out what I've done wrong. Aeron sat at the other desk facing Torin, looking a cross between annoyed and amused. "Well I guess it's for the best legion would have probably eaten it. But at least you have a new friend for a while." "Yea thanks Aeron, like I need to be reminded everything I touch dies." He says to his friend. _I still don't know what he means by that. Am I going to die just because I jumped into his lap? _Peeking my head out from under the bed to listen to the conversation more intently. _Oh god please tell me I'm not really going to die! I just wanted to be near Torin since the night I saw him in the __graveyard with the other guy that kept falling down and got hit in the face with a tree branch._ "...away from my room for the time being, we'll give it a week if it's still alive. Damn my demon, why did I have to be cursed with Disease?" My eyes widened in realization_, so the rumors are true... Ha well lucky for me I'm immune to any illness and disease, they burn up in my body so even then nothing can be passed along to another- that's a blessing from being a walker of 2 beasts- oh no but he doesn't know that. He must really feel bad. _Tuning back into their conversation I missed what Aeron had said back but I did hear that he was going to bring me up some food and milk.

After Aeron had brought up and I ate the tuna- _yuck-_ and the milk I made myself at home on Torin's bed. He came over laying at the end looking depressed, like someone just killed his favorite pet.- _oh wait I'm the pet that's supposed to be dying. Maybe I should change back and explain._ But before I could he spoke softly, his beautiful green eyes looking at me sadly " I wish you could understand little kitty, I've killed you. You won't last a week and then you'll be gone and I'm the one who killed you." I padded over to him, curling up next to him purring softly to convey that it was alright. He stroked my fur with his gloved hand until he fell asleep. I thought to myself, _Well he's sleeping now so no reason for me to change and explain. I'll just have to wait until he wakes in the morning first thing._ Closing my eyes I let myself fade into oblivion curled contently into Torin's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day I woke to an empty room._ I wonder where Torin went. _I jumped off the bed looking around the room to see my empty food dishes had been replaced with fresh chicken-_yum_- and water. I also noticed in the corner of the room there was a litter box. _Aw man, a litter box really? Well, beggars can't be chooser and when you gotta go you gotta go. _Looking around the room again to make sure I was still alone, I used the...little kitties...room. After I ate and groomed myself I jumped on to the desk Troin was at yesterday and just sat there watching the monitors. They were all the public rooms, hallways, and outside areas of the fortress. I learned that they also had sound so I sat there for a few hours listening to conversations about a group called "hunters", also learned everyone's name and face. William it seems is a womanizing pervert and well as an immortal warrior but not demon possessed like the others. Anya is a goddess married to Lucien, who is the keeper of Death. Ashlyn is a pregnant human who belongs to Maddox, a very scary man who keeps Violence. Then of course there's Aeron, whom I met yesterday, apparently he's human now but used to be the keeper of Wrath. Legion, I found out is a minor demon, belongs to him and his wife Olivia, who's an angel! I'm very glad I didn't end up as her pet.

The monitors on the other desk seemed to be connected to cameras all over Budapest. _Are they spying on the whole town and is it for nefarious reasons?_ I wonder as the door cracks open slightly. It's Gideon, the keeper of Lies. From what I've seen he physically can't say the truth, took me a while to realize that what he was saying in his conversations earlier actually did make sense if you used the opposite of what he was saying. "Bye there Mr. Dog. Thought you would really hate to have something to eat." _Hmm now if I translate what he's saying to the opposite he would really be meaning 'hi there miss kitty. Thought you'd like something to eat'? Gee I hope he brought me more chicken._ I looked cocked my head to the side and meowed in understanding. Then jumped down from the desk and walked over to my food and water bowls. Perhaps I should have just stayed where I was and acted like a stupid stray cat by the look of shock on his face. "You certainly are a common dog aren't you? I'll be sure to tell Torin that" he said with a smirk as he replaced my food and water. I waited for him to leave before I dug right in, just realizing how hungry I was.

Finally Torin came back but he wasn't alone. For the rest of the day people were coming and going from his room so we weren't alone long enough for me to change back to human for him. I sat on his bed watching and listening for hours before I finally fell asleep out of boredom. Little did I know what the pre-dawn hours held in store for us all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It all stated with a bang. Literally. There was an explosion somewhere on the grounds that woke the whole fortress. Seems the "Hunters" had decided to attack.

Since I was a cat and asleep I have no idea what happened. But Torin was at his monitors barking information to the other demon possessed warriors scattered throughout the building. "Get all the females together in my room we'll all hole up here. The explosion came from the west side. Though I'm sure they've scattered about the grounds!" I watched on the monitors as the other warriors split into groups and did damage control, or recon, or whatever it is they went off to do.

Torin turned his head away from the screen towards me, scratching behind my ears lightly. "Don't worry kitty I won't let any harm come to you." My heart broke at the sad smile on his face. _He wants to protect me even though he thinks I'm dying already._ Just as I thought that the door slammed open and the women walked in except for Anya, Gwen and Scarlett, startled I lept into Torin's lap waiting for my pulse to slow.

While the women chatted amongst themselves, I watched the screens with Torin as we kept an eye on the others. There seemed to be a blind spot on the north side of the building, the side we were on. Neither Torin nor I saw the Hunter until he was already on the landing to the stairs. I tried to get Torin's attention to the screen I was looking at but he was on the com-link with Strider, the Hunter was headed our way. There was no time, he didn't see.

The Hunter kicked in the door with guns blazing. The women were already on the ground and pretty much safe, but Torin was in the chair. _NO! Not Torin! _I screamed in my head as a bullet pierced the side of his neck. With out thinking I changed. Being a shape shifter instead of a Were, it's an instantaneous change one second I'm a cat the next I'm human. I lunged at the Hunter, knocking the guns from his hands before I changed again, this time to my panther form. The look of terror on he Hunter's face as I swiped my sharp claws across his jugular made me want to roar in victory. But I couldn't, not until I knew Torin was okay.

The women looked frightened seeing me standing on four paws as a panther when not 5 minutes ago I was a small house cat, then a human. I backed away from them as I changed back to human. "Um... I won't hurt any of you, I swear" I said quickly. They all just stared at me looking a bit confused. I ignored them as I walked over to check on Torin. "You shouldn't touch him, he's..." Olivia started before I cut her off. "I know what he is and he can't hurt me." I looked over my shoulder at them. "Or kill me for that matter. He's the keeper of Disease, it won't affect me. Can one of you tell the others what has happened while I care for Torin?"

I went back to looking over Torin's wound as the others just stared dumbfounded before they all kicked into gear. Torin's green stare met my violet look of concern. "Little kitty?" He tried to push my hand away. "Don't touch me you'll die." he said trying to reinforce what Olivia was trying to tell me. "You heard what I said to Olivia did you not?" I asked as he pushed my hand away again with out success. He nodded as I finished wiping the blood from the neck wound that was almost fully healed with a torn piece of his shirt. "Well then you should take my words as the truth. Just let me finish cleaning you up and I'll explain everything." He nodded again as I finished cleaning his neck, dumped the blood soaked cloth in the near by garbage.

"Uh...Torin the others have taken care of the...hunters they'll be in shortly. I'll just leave you two finish." Gwen informed us as she handed me a t-shirt and sweat pants. Forgetting that I was naked, I blushed deep red. My long brown hair covered my breasts but hid nothing below my waist, looking up at Torin, he was blushing too, just noticing I was nude. He stood turning his back to me so I quickly dressed. "I'm decent you can turn around now." I said not looking at him. I knew I couldn't put off an explanation any longer.

He turned and gestured for me to sit. "Explain now." he said in a husky voice though I couldn't tell if it was from want or if he was mad. I sighed as I sat down and started with "Okay, but please let me explain everything first before you decide what to do with me." He waved his hand for me to go on. So I began. "Um. I saw you and Kane a few months ago in the graveyard. I thought you were the most..." I blushed. "The most what?...and for that matter do you even have a name? I can't keep calling you little kitty when you look like that." he said, his eyes darkening for just a moment before it was gone, but I know what I saw in those eyes. "Ah yes I have a name let me start over. My name is Emikin but everyone calls me Emi. I'm a...shape shifter, not a Were creature. A shape shifter is someone who can shift into any shape they want. I on the other hand can only change into two shapes . Um... I can change into a black cat as you've seen and also into a black panther if you didn't see that part. I'm babbling sorry" I explained "So lit...Emi, how is it that you aren't sick?" he asked. "Well, being what I am I can't get sick. My metabolism is so high that any disease, bacteria or virus can't stabilize and just kinda burns up. So I can't be a carrier of anything either. I wanted to explain all of this once I heard what you said, I didn't want you to think that you've killed me. But we weren't alone long enough." I looked down at my bare feet shifting slightly in my chair, a little embarrassed to admit that I had eavesdropped on him.

He lifted my chin with a gloved finger to look me in the eyes, I hadn't even heard him move. "So you can change into a cat and a panther, apparently I can't harm you with my touch,you know an awful lot about me and my friends and you killed that hunter. Now finish telling me why and how you ended up here. And then we'll see about what to do with you afterwards." His eyes darkened and I felt a shiver run through me,making things low in my body tighten.

_ My god he's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and he has desire for me written in his eyes. _I cleared my throat chasing away my thoughts before they ran away from me. " As I said I saw you and Kane a few months ago and well.." I shook my face out of his hand to look away from him. " I thought you the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I wanted to meet you so badly I changed to my cat form and kept watch hoping to catch a glimpse of you." I blurted out, blushing deeply before I could think better of it. He was silent for a long time, so I brought my eyes up. What I saw made me clench my thighs together and my pulse quicken. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. My mouth was suddenly dry but I managed a hard swallow. "T..Torin?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He reached for me. His gloved hands yanking on my wrists, twisting my palms up. "No Hunter marks. But you could still be Bait."

Eyes wide, and full of disappointment I shouted, "YOU THINK I'M A HUNTER! Didn't I just kill one? What the hell, I didn't even know what a Hunter was until I got here and from what I gather they'd probably want to kill me as much as you guys. I mean really. I'm not exactly human you know." And just like that I was hit on the back of the head.

I woke up with a start, a killer headache, and wet. Someone threw water on me._ Just great my night couldn't get any worse could it?_ "Stupid demons." I muttered before realizing I was in a cell and there was someone on the outside watching me.

"Who are you working for?" I knew that voice, Strider.

"No one. I already told Torin that. Besides I saved your asses tonight...well maybe not yours but Tor-Tors. Did you not see the dead dude on the floor? I ripped his friggen throat out." I said glad that my voice didn't shake with nerves.

"Why am I in a cell? I hope you don't treat all your guests like this. Who hit me anyway?" He smirked, yea I think I know who hit me now. Jerk. Great just great.

"Then why are you here?" Strider asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "Once again I told Torin why I'm here. I also told him who, what, where and when. I don't like repeating myself so go ask him." Yes I get snippy and sarcastic when I'm scared and Strider is scary.

"You can just stay here with no food or drink until you're ready to talk." Strider said without an ounce of emotion, before he got up and walked out of the prison? Dungeon? I'll go with dungeon.

After Strider left I waited a few minutes to strip my clothes off, tossing them on the other side of the bars so I'd have something to wear once I changed. Never mind that they were wet. Wet clothes where better then none. My sleek feline body fit perfectly through the bars.

Once I changed back and dressed I heard a psst. Looking around the place I saw four other people were in another cell. Walking over to them, it was easy to see they were Hunters like the one I had already killed.

"Gee you guys so need to get some fashion sense. What's with the twin get ups?"

The blonde one spoke up first. "Get us out of the cell and we'll get you out of here."

I snorted, I know it's not lady like but then again no one ever accused me of being a lady. "Oh please, I know you all deserve to be here. Oh and in case you're wondering, I killed one of your little friends upstairs earlier. So you can guess what my answer to you would be." Turning my back on them I started toward the door.

"Wait! Please they locked you up why would you help them? We can keep you safe if you get us out." I stalked back over to the cell.

"That's easy. a) They're cute. b) They haven't tried to kill me c) I'm not human just like them. Need I go on, like how you tried to kill them. 'Cause sweetheart that's all the reason I need to let you stay here and rot." Before they or I could say any more the door to the dungeon opened.

_Shit. Shit shit shit _was all I could think. But it was Torin who entered. I let out a sigh of relief when he said, "There are cameras and microphones down here. I was watching and listening to everything and I don't think you intend us any harm. Also I talked to Strider, while you're here you are my responsibility."

"Oh goodie does that mean I can go take a shower cause I have got to tell you, Strider's hospitality sucks." Torin chuckled, it was beautiful sound.

I sauntered to Torin and the door as I waved to the Hunters. "Buh bye boys I'd say it was fun, but it really wasn't."

Once I was clean and in fresh clothes Torin escorted me back to his room, which I've decided to call Mission Control, before anyone else could interrogate me.

"One of the girls will go into town and buy you some new clothes and shoes." Torin said as I sat cross legged on his bed.

"Thanks. That's very nice of them but I have my own clothes back at my apartment."

Looking down shaking his head Torin continued, "Sorry Emi but you can't leave here." He held up his hand before I could protest and continued talking. "I'm sure you can imagine that we take our privacy seriously here. We have enemies as you well know from last night. This is also for your protection, gods forbid if a hunter follows you to you're apartment you could get hurt."

Of course I just had to roll my eyes at that. After all I _am _a panther in one form. I told him exactly that. _Our first lovers quarrel._ I thought, okay I might be a tad delusional.

After a few heated minutes of arguing, a few good points made and me throwing a mouse,_ not a real mouse but a computer mouse,_ Torin threw his hands up. "Fine! You are _the_ most infuriating woman ever. Will you stay because I want you to?"

That took me by surprise. I mean yea I know what I saw earlier in his eyes but, damn aren't I the lucky one. "Um. Sure. I guess. Just one question though. Where am I sleeping?"

He gave me a sheepish grin and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "You've been staying in my room since you got here, I see no reason to change that."

Taking his gloved hand against my cheek I smile. "I don't see a problem with that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Torin's pupils dilated as he leaned toward me. His lips barely brushed mine when a knock sounded at the door starling us apart. "Breakfast, come get it before it's gone." Came from the other side of the door. I sighed as I got up from the bed. "We better go eat." Torin shook his head and got up walking towards the door. I stifled a giggle behind him when I heard him mutter. "Damn it."

We headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Everyone was seated around the table and the breakfast bar when we walked in, Torin however stayed back. He couldn't risk infecting his friends even though they were immortal, they could still carry the Plague and infect others.

Strider had already explained to everyone about me while I was upstairs with Torin so luckily I didn't have to talk much. The other woman were accepting and friendly. Ashlyn and Maddox were going into town for supplies, I gave them the address to my apartment, they said they'd get my clothes, shoes, toiletries, etc. for me. No one wanted me to leave the property until I could be trusted. _Apparently the guys have trust and control issues. _Once that was squared away I made up two plates of breakfast for myself and Torin. We sat at the far end of the kitchen table that had been mostly vacated as everyone was going about their business. Sabin sat at the opposite end staring at me, making me very uncomfortable.

"Why are you starting at me like a I'm a prized pit bull?" I asked.

"I'm wondering what else you can do besides change to a cat." Torin looked up from his plate scowling at Sabin.

"You're not going to use her Sabin. She's mi...my responsibility." This conversation turned from Sabin talking to me to Sabin and Torin arguing over me like wasn't even in the room.

"Torin she can go into town as a stray cat and listen in to what the hunters are planning. We're the only ones that know she can change it's a perfect plan. No one will give a stray cat a second glance." He was getting excited about this so called plan.

"Absolutely not! I will not have her risk herself. She stays with me." _Hm, was that possessiveness in his tone_? And this went on and on and on. Finally I had enough.

"_She _is sitting right here. Stop talking about me like I'm not here. And _I _will decide if I want to to along with this plan." I looked from one to the other with narrowed eyes making my point.

"Torin I know you've taken me on as your responsibility, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself." I let that sink in while I rounded on Sabin. "You do make a very good point that no one will give me a second look as a cat. I can easily spy for you in town and I will with a few concessions."

Torin frowned at me, Sabin smiled victoriously. "What are your terms Emi?"

"First off I'll only go into town as a cat during the day _and _I'll only go to the parts of town that you all have cameras working, Torin can keep an eye on me from the house for safety reasons, since I won't be able to communicate."

"Done and done. Anything else?"

I thought about what else I could demand in return for helping. "I could use an acre or two in the forest that isn't booby-trapped so I can hunt small game as a panther at night. Rabbit tastes pretty good. Oh and no one should really be around me then I have pretty good control, but during a hunt anything is prey." I said with a smirk.

"I'll have the traps cleared right away but the cameras will stay and I'll have more installed so we can keep an eye on you." Torin jumped in before Sabin could say anything else.

"Then we're agreed you can start after lunch I'll have Paris take you into town." I looked to Torin who didn't seem very please, but agreed before going back to his room.

After I helped clean the kitchen from breakfast I headed back up to Torin's room. "You shouldn't have agreed to help I can't protect you outside of this place." He said without looking up from his computers as I closed the door behind me.

"Torin." I whispered, slowly walking towards him. "Please don't be upset. It's the best way for them to learn to trust me."

Kneeling next to his chair I took his gloved hand in mine, slowly taking his glove off before pressing a kiss into his palm. Torin's eyes drifted away from the screens to me, craving evident in his emerald eyes. "Emi.." Desperate longing in his whisper. His mouth molded to mine, a small gasp coming from me. His tongue tracing the seam of my lips coaxing me to open for him. I opened for him. His taste like honeyed wine as our tongues danced together.

My hands taking his other glove off, then reaching under his shirt feeling his sculpted muscles. Never breaking the kiss we both frantically clawing at each others clothing. Once our shirts were on the floor Torin broke the kiss moving away, his gaze dark and awe inspiring. "My gods Emi you are beautiful." Pulling me hard against his body once again his mouth claimed mine. His mouth hot and wet, his body all hard muscle felt so good against mine.

Torin's hands caressing my skin, over my ribs, the underside of my breasts. I whimpered and Torin pulled back uncertainty in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" Confusion swirled in my mind for a moment. "Oh..no..feels really...good. Keep touching me" I panted breathlessly taking his mouth with mine. His hands slowly kneading my breasts, rolling my nipples with his fingers.

My hands roaming over his shoulders and back feeling the lines of his body. I left his lips only to kiss along his jaw to nibble on his ear. Torin's moan turning me on more. Licking a path down his throat to his chest.

Torin pulled me up against, capturing my mouth once again as he walked me backwards towards the bed. Laying me back against the mattress and pillows Torin kissed a path from my throat to my breast. Taking my nipple in mouth, swirling around the nipple. He nipped and sucked until the nipple was swollen and hard before moving on to lavish the same attention to the other. Writhing under him I felt the hard length of his erection against my thigh.

My hands caressed down his back to his perfectly sculpted ass, pulling his hips closer, grinding my heat against his erection. "Please Torin I need more." I moaned. He pulled back and I cried out from the loss of his mouth on me, until his lips kissed along my belly to the top of my jeans. His hands worked my jeans down my legs, the rough fabric abrading my already sensitized skin. Whimpering with need, his fingers smoothing their way up my thighs to the seam of my panties. Torin trembled as his fingers brushed lightly over my covered mound, He hooked his finger under the elastic of the panties pulling them off so slowly it was torture. Pulling away he stared down at my naked body. His heated gaze finding mine. "You are a goddess." he barely whispered, before taking my mouth again.

In our haze of passion neither of us noticed someone had walked in until they cleared their throat. It was like a bucket if ice water being thrown on us. Torin turned and snarled at Paris blocking his view of my body. Paris turned his back, but didn't leave, waiting for Torin to calm himself.

"So sorry to interrupt but I came up to get Emi we were supposed to leave two hours ago." He said, amusement lighting his voice. "I'll be downstairs waiting you have five minutes." Paris walked out the door closing with a loud bang.

Torin turned back to me, the passion replaced with concern. "You don't have to do this. You can still back out."

"No, no I'll be fine I'm going to change to a cat here no one will know I'm more then just a stray. I'll be safe and you'll be able to see me the whole time. I'll be fine I promise." Kissing his forehead, I left the bed and changed to a cat.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Torin keeps getting interrupted every time he and Emi start getting close. For some reason my muse doesn't seem to want them to have privacy for long. :( I hope you're enjoying this as mush as I am writing it. Please review**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has been three weeks since we were interrupted by Paris and in that time Torin and I have barely been alone together. Every time we he have a moments peace we've been interrupted and Torin keeps muttering _Damn cock blocking demons_ under his breath. But also I've been going to town every afternoon and haven't found anything useful about the Hunters, I was picked up by a little girl,a few times, wanting to keep a stray as a pet. Luckily I was able to get away from her before she could bring me to her home. However I did lean from listening to Paris on our drives into the town that Torin loves pastries and his favorites are anything that have blueberries in them. I filed this information away. Most nights he's been meeting with the other Lords or taking care of finances, ordering supplies, etc so I have been either running in the forest or alone asleep in bed.

It has been wonderful though, every morning I've awakened in Torin's arms, I finally got him to sleep with out anything on so even in sleep we could still be skin to skin. I can tell he enjoys it too, it's been over a millennium since he's been able to touch anyone and now, with me, even the most chaste of touches causes a smile and light up his face.

This morning, as it has become our normal routine, we were woken up by someone banging on the door announcing breakfast was ready. I rolled over, placing a light kiss on Torin's cheek whispering softly "Time to wake up my sexy demon."

"Mm, not yet kitten." he murmured, pulling me tighter against him. "I just want to hold you a while longer."

Snuggled against his chest I couldn't agree more. "I don't mind skipping breakfast." I purred into him as I nipped lightly at his chest. "Maybe we should skip lunch too, 'cause I see a feast in front of me."

Torin groaned into my mouth as his tongue swept past my lips. "We can't sweetheart we've work to do. I just wanted to give you something with out being interrupted."

I shifted back on my elbow looking down at him laying on his back. "You got me something?"

"Yes" he smiled up at me before reaching over into the nightstand drawer. "Remember the little girl a couple weeks ago. She tried to 'rescue' you?"

Leaning over him I tried to see what he was getting. "Mm-hm. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I thought this might help that from happening again. I was afraid I would lose you to the charms of a child." he chuckled, moving back towards me. I saw he had long blue box in his hands. He grinned sheepishly, nervously handing me the box. "I hope you like it."

Opening the gift my jaw dropped as I stared into it. Inside was a black velvety stretchy collar embedded with amethyst and diamonds with a gold heart shaped tag dangling from it, my name inscribed on it in elegant script. Turning the tag over it had Torin's name and the phone number we use at the answering service.

He shifted uncomfortably next to me. "Do you like it?" Uncertainty coloring his voice.

I looked into his perfect emerald eyes, smiling as tears escaped down my cheeks. He wiped the tears away concerned. "Emi? What's wrong kitten?"

"It's just so beautiful." I whispered before taking his mouth, hoping he could feel all the love I have for him in this kiss. _Wait love? It's only been a few weeks could I really love him already?_

Pulling away from him, I took the collar from the box. "Thank you Torin. It's really beautiful. No one has ever given me anything this nice before."

He gestured for me to turn around as he took the collar from my hands, so he could put it on. Once it was fastened around my neck his hands stayed, caressing my shoulders. Leaning close to my ear he said "I want to make sure everyone, including silly children looking for a pet, know that you are mine." the last said with a possessive growl.

My heart constricted, I got out of bed walking to the mirror to admire the jewelry. "I'll never take it off. How did I ever get so lucky to get you?"

Coming up behind me, Torin wrapped his arms around my middle, nuzzling my hair, he said kissing along my neck to my pulse point "I..am..the one...who is...lucky." My heart began racing and to my disappointment he pulled away. "Now my little kitten, it's time to go start our day."

I pouted at him in the mirror "You are such a terrible tease."

He gave me an amused grin, pulling me tight against his body, feeling his erection. "Darlin' I'm Disease, not a tease. Tonight I will prove that to you." He turned me in his arms planting a kiss on me so full of passion it took my breath away. Torin pulled away, giving me a playful smack on my bottom."Now go get dressed, the sooner the day ends the sooner I'll have you under me."

After breakfast Torin had gone right to work ordering new cameras and security software for the club the lords owned so I decided to go for a quick run. I walked through the forest to my favorite spot. There was a camera and microphone in the big oak tree that I used as my starting point, also so Torin would know that I was on the grounds in panther form. "Going for a quick run tell Paris I'll be back in an hour to go to town with him" I said as I stripped all but my gift from Torin (the material of the collar was stretchy enough so it would still fit no matter what form I was in), going into a weather proof back pack I always stashed at the bottom of the tree.

About twenty minutes into my run I picked up the scent of humans, I slowed to a walk listening for any signs of them near by. A twig snapped in the distance off to my left so I headed that way slowly and on full alert. When I came upon them I froze as to not give myself away, but I recognized the uniform, Hunters, in _my _forest. As quietly and quickly as I dare I padded my way back to the tree where my clothes were. As soon as I was back in human form I called out into the microphone, "Torin there's hunters in the woods about fifteen of them." just as Kane broke through the tree line waiting for me.

"We know Emi I was coming to get you they tripped the alarm. Head back to the fortress We'll take care of it." He said looking away. I didn't bother to get dressed, I just grabbed my pack and ran towards the fortress.

As I was coming into view of the fortress Amun, Reyes, William Gideon and Strider were jogging across the lawn towards me in full gear and weapons. "Looking good Emi. You should have a sleepover in my room tonight." William said, leering as he passed.

"They were on the northwest side of my part of the woods, I saw about fifteen but their could be more be careful guys." I called after them, ignoring William's comment, continuing on through the front door.

Torin was waiting for me in the foyer, as soon as he saw me he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Are you alright? The alarms tripped right after you had already run off. Kane went to find you." He pulled away holding me at arms length to check me over, making sure I was unharmed.

"I'm fine Torin, really not hurt at all, not even a scratch, I saw Kane on my way back in." Worrying my bottom lip I wondered if he was okay. Kane is really nice and also the keeper of Disaster, so he's always getting hit with things. _I hope he doesn't get knocked out with a tree branch again._

"Ahem, Emi you might want to put on some clothes." Cameo, keeper of Misery, sneered from behind us. Torin pulled me behind him snarling at the others in the room. I blushed a deep red as I started to pull my clothes out from the pack.

After I had dressed I went up to Ashlyn's room to check on her, so Maddox could go fight with the others. Ashlyn was sleeping, quietly I back out of the room and headed down to the kitchen figuring that the guys would be hungry when they got back.

Knowing that Torin will be busy in 'Mission Control' I decided I would surprise him with a blueberry pie. Once I had all the ingredients lined up and ready to go Cameo walked in.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sure Cameo we can talk and bake at the same time." I smiled at her as I preheated the oven for the pie crust. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"You've been going into town every day and didn't hear anything about hunters coming here? I can hardly believe that you didn't know." she said simply. Cameo's voice carries all the misery in the world so the longer she talked the more you wanted to stab your ear drums into nonexistence. So needless to say she keeps her conversations short and to the point.

Rolling out the dough I looked over to her, astonished. "There is no way you believe that I was involved with them coming here, because I'm not."

"It seems a bit suspicious don't you think? Hunters have never tried to infiltrate the fortress during the day, they came in on the patch of land that you use where there are no traps, and you just happened to come back here with out a scratch."

"Look Cameo," I said, the pie now forgotten, giving her my full attention. "I can see the suspicion in the whole scenario, but I have never nor will I ever have anything to do with Hunters. Why would I want to? I'm not human and they _kill_ non-humans, that's what you all taught me or have you forgotten that?"

"Perhaps you made a deal with them and you're Bait. Wouldn't be the first time one of us died because of a woman." She shrugged nonchalantly like we were having a normal conversation and not accusing me of betrayal.

Shaking my head in disbelief, "Why are we having this conversation. I've already defended myself about this. For the last time I.. am.. not.. Bait. I didn't know Hunters, Bait, gods and goddesses, or even demons actually existed until I was here for a few days. Besides I would _never_ hurt Torin like that." I said through gritted teeth.

At the mention of Torin, Cameo grinned, a terrifying smile that would put a wolf to shame. Having that look directed at me I got the feeling that I was the prey instead of the predator for once.

Shifting uncomfortably under her gaze I asked "What is this really about? No one else thinks I'm working with Hunters. Is this about Torin?"

"I knew you were smart, that you would get it eventually." She sighed. "We know practically nothing about you or your past. You just showed up out of nowhere. Torin did a background check on you but and came up with nothing. You don't exist."

I cringed and felt my face go pale at the mention of my past, but also Cameo's voice was starting to get to me.

"Ah-ha there is something, isn't there." Moving around the counter top, Cameo stalked forward, backing me up against the sink. I fought my urge to change and lash out against her.

"We are a family, we've known each other for far too long. I will _not_ let anyone hurt my family. So give it up. What do you really want with Torin?" Her glare fixed on me promising a whole world of hurt if she doesn't like my answer.

Taking a deep breath, I straightened my back, refusing to be cowed by her. I began my tirade. "First off," Thrusting a finger in the middle of her chest, "my past is exactly that, my past. I left that life behind and started a new one. If Torin was truly concerned about it he would have asked me and I would have answered him." My finger still pressing into Cameo's chest I pushed her back slightly.

"Secondly, I like everyone here, why would I want anyone I care for to get hurt? Thirdly, what do I really want with Torin? Nothing he hasn't already given me. I just want to be with him. I love him." As I said the last I knew with out a doubt it was the truth I really do love him.

The kitchen door crashed open. Cameo turned away from me me going into a defensive crouch. All I could so was stand there trying to make sense of what I was seeing. Torin stood in the doorway, snarling like a beast, eyes trained on me. His eyes blood red and glowing.

"Emi get away! It's not really him. His demon is loose." Cameo shouted at me when I started forward toward Torin.

I stopped and looked from Cameo to Torin and back. "What do you mean his demon is loose and why are his eyes red?"

"His eyes are red because his demon is in control and it's pissed." She whispered, "Keep still and don't draw attention to yourself." Slowly coming out of her crouch, Cameo kept watching Torin for his next move.

Torin, watched Cameo and continued to snarl at her as he slowly came forward towards us. "MINE!" he yelled and lunged for us. Cameo sidestepped away from him, trying not to touch him because she would then be infected. Torin though didn't seem interested in her except to get her out of the way. He grabbed me, both of us falling to the ground.

He turned his head to face Cameo growling, the roared "MINE!" again. Cameo stood, her Bowie knife in hand. I called out to her from under Torin " Uh, Cameo? I think he's trying to protect me. He must have been watching us and flip when you cornered me, maybe?" Having said that Torin snarled again at Cameo. He lifted me from the floor, threw me over his shoulder and started out the kitchen. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

As we went through the door and towards the stairs Cameo started laughing softly before she said, "I think you're right, that's exactly what happened. Seems he's about to claim you . Have fun." With that she started cackling. He voice following us up the stairs making me cringe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Torin carried me into his room, his eyes still blazing a fiery red. The door slammed behind us. He still hadn't put me down but instead he thew me up against the back of the door, his body pinning me there.

He looked dangerous, his height, strength, even his face looked angry and dark, not like my gentle Torin at all. I began struggling against his hold, but none of my efforts were getting me anywhere. _It's still Torin, It's still Torin, he won't really hurt me. _I kept telling myself even though I knew Torin wasn't in control. I looked into his gaze, they were not the soft brilliance of emeralds I knew.

I moaned against him, begging, "Please." though I don't know if it was for him to continue or to stop. He smiled then, it was a feral grin that left my heart racing in arousal and panic.

He reached for the neckline of my shirt and yanked, the fabric giving under his strength with minimal resistance. "Mine." he murmured as the bent his head licking his way down my neck to my breasts, his fingers digging into my hips, bruising them.

"I trust you." I don't know why I said it at that moment but I did.

Then he froze. His body still pinning me against the door, body rigid against mine. His eyes were closed like he was fighting with himself to get under control. Which I guess if you thought about it was exactly what he was doing, fighting himself.

I knew the moment he was back to himself. Torin stepped away, turning his back to me. I slid down to the ground, waiting for him to speak.

He didn't turn, he just stood facing away from me his body humming with tension. Finally he said "I'm sorry." His shoulders slumped in shame.

My heart broke seeing him this way. I made my way to him slowly, trying not to surprise him. I put my arms around him holding him tightly. His body going still. " Torin, it's okay." I said quietly.

He turned in my arms to face me. "It's not okay! I hurt you." He said as he was looking at the marks he left on my body.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. "That was intense, yes, but you didn't hurt me just startled me. That wasn't you, it was Disease right?" He nodded barely but I could still feel it. "What happened?"

"Cameo had you cornered, he didn't like that." he sighed. "I tried to calm him and explain you would be fine, but he doesn't like you being threatened. I was able to keep him from trying to kill Cameo."

"And just now?"

He blushed a deep crimson. "Uh...well...we...uh...that is..." I smiled and kissed him to stop his stuttering. A deep kiss, both our tongues tangling together.

I pulled away slightly whispering in his ear. "He was trying to claim me, you should continue."

Torin's Eyes went wide, his mouth came down to capture mine again. I gasped when Torin scooped me up, his mouth still playing sensually with mine, and knelt on the bed. I pulled his shirt across his belly, chest and over his head, my actions slow and teasing. Brushing my fingers over his bare skin. He tensed beneath my touch moaning. I rolled him over, straddling him and continued to kiss him. My bare breasts pressed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, running his hands teasingly down my spine. Torin groaned into my mouth when I wriggled my hips against his erection. He sat up, lifting me off him and set me on the floor. His lips curved into a naughty smile when he slowly undid my belt, unzipped my jeans and pushed my jeans and panties down my legs. Gently Torin laid me back on the bed, his body covering mine. Unable to get his buttoned pants unbuttoned I took to rubbing his erection through the fabric of his pants, whimpering my dismay. He leaned back, hastily removing his pants before coming back on top of me.

Torin's hard length pressed against my mound. He thrust and I groaned into his mouth and buried my fingers into his hair twisting the length tightly around them and holding him tightly to me. He grabbed my hips, fingers pressing in, holding me tightly as he thrust again, hungry to gain satisfaction.

"Torin," I whispered into his mouth, hot and husky, full of my desire for him.

I uttered his name again, pleading, when he slid his hand between our bodies and teased me with his fingers, circling my swollen arousal. Torin moaned, feeling how wet I was. I grasped his shoulders when he removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his penis, rubbing the length of me with it. He drew back this gaze meeting mine. I nodded and reached for him, kissing him with all the love I had for him.

My eyes widened slightly when he gently eased his hardness into my opening, slowly, teasingly, savoring our first joining. His body buried deep inside me, he began thrusting, building a rhythm with long slow strokes, torturing us both towards release.

Sated and relaxed from our love making, Torin pulled me closer to his chest, his arm draped over my hip. He kissed the back of my neck, sending a small thrill through me. "Emi?" "Mmm...?"

"Thank you for trusting me." He said.

I rolled over in his arms, nuzzling the hollow of his neck. "Mm, no thank you. Not bad for your first time, eh?" I giggled softly.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews**.


End file.
